Hidden Crystal Gems
The Hidden Crystal Gems are a group of gems Turquoise and Turquoise (Left Cheek Gem) saved during the war and gems who rebelled against Homeworld who fled or are fleeing to Earth. Appearance The base of the Hidden Crystal Gems is located in the Strawberry Battlefield and is largely populated and has an appearance like that of a city. The group has a temple in their base with their own temple doors. Unlike the one seen in the show, The Hidden Crystal Gems' base has 13 doors. History Before the Gem War TBA In the Gem War The diamond light was about to corrupt all gems on Earth. Turquoise and Turquoise (Left Cheek Gem) created a field of plasma which saved 48 gems. Present TBA Members Founders * Rose Water Opal - A member of the Hidden Crystal Gems. She is the current "president" of the Hidden Crystal Gems. * Turquoise - The founder of the Hidden Crystal Gems. * Aqua Sapphire - The cofounder of the Hidden Crystal Gems. * Red Jasper - The cofounder of the Hidden Crystal Gems. Members *Agardite *Amber *Amber (Back Gem) *Amethyst (Right Chest Gem) (Fused) *Amethyst (Right Knee Gem) *Aquamarine (Right Cheek Gem) (Fused) *Aquamarine (Head Gem) (Fused) *Azurite *Bi-Colour Sapphire *Bi-Colour Sapphire (Right Hip Gem) *Bloodstone *Blue Chalcedony *Carnelian (Back Gem) *Cat's Eye Opal *Chrysocolla *Citrine *Corrupted Cat's Eye Flash Opal *Corrupted Pyrope *Emerald (Left Hand Gem) *Euclase (Right Arm Gem) *Euclase (Head Gem) *Fire Opal (Head Gem) *Green Apatite *Green Jasper *Green Opal *Hessonite (Right Eye Gem) *Hessonite (Defective) *Honey Agate *Jet *Jet (Right Cheek Gem) *Kyanite *Kutnohorite (Temporal Gem) *Lapis Lazuli (Chest Gem) *Lavendulan *Mariposite *Mariposite (Nose Gem) *Maxixe *Nephrite (Left Shoulder Gem) *Orange Beryl *Orange Carnelian *Orange Carnelian (Chest Gem) *Pezzottaite *Peridot (Nose Gem) *Pink Cat's Eye Opal *Pink Cat's Eye Opal (Naval Gem) *Pink Spinel *Poppy Jasper *Poudretteite *Prasiolite *Purple Sapphire *Purple Tourmaline *Rainbow Moonstone *Ruby Star *Schorl (Chest Gem) *Sphene (Back Gem) *Star Sapphire *Turquoise (Undercooked) *Turquoise (Left Cheek Gem) (Deceased) *Watermelon Tourmaline Refugees * Aqua Aura * Aqua Aura's Pearl (Fused) * Cat's Eye Rose Water Opal * Cat's Eye Fire Opal * Blue Andean Cat's Eye Opal * Green Jasper * Euclase (Temporal Gem) * Tanzanite's Pearl * Ruby (Right Knee Gem), Ruby (Forehead Gem), Ruby (Nose Gem), Ruby (Left Hand Gem) - Members of the Crystal Gem ruby squad. Trivia * The group has agreed that they should never meet Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot or Lapis Lazuli due to the fact that their appearance could attract an army of Homeworld Soldiers as all the Sapphires in the group had seen a vision of what bad things could have happened if they met the Crystal Gems due to their large amount of numbers. * The group has a president who can be re-elected or replaced every month. ** The current president is Rose Water Opal. *** She has been re-elected for over a hundred thousand times. * The group has been residing in the strawberry battlefield since the gem war ended. * The group has an expanding population to that even gems in Homeworld are on their side. References Category:Groups Category:A to Z